Dying Love
by just jacs
Summary: Story of the young Will Turner, events leading up to POTC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Dying Love**

Yes people another oneshot! Please review this it's a bit different from my usual so please review!

Disclaimer  
How many more times must I say I own nothing?

Thank you to DarkoBender for being my amazing Beta reader!

My mother and I had lived in England for many years. It was just the two of us, my father was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law. He had little to no contact with us, he spent long periods of time away from home.

For years I held false hope that he would return home for my next birthday or Christmas. However, overtime I realised that he wasn't going to show.

We never spoke of my father, my mother used the same line whenever I mentioned him or asked when he may return, "Your father is working hard to allow us to live the best life we can, he will come home as soon as he can."

I didn't doubt that my father loved us, but I wished he could understand that it was his love that we needed, not his money.

Overtime the money from my father stopped coming and so he faded from our minds as far as I was concerned my family consisted of me and my mother. My mother and I were happy together we formed a strong and happy relationship, we proved we were able to lives our lives without my father.

However I still wished maybe one day he would return.

Things changed dramatically when my mother developed a nasty cough that she couldn't shake off. She claimed it was nothing serious and that I shouldn't worry.

I did worry. The cough left her breathless she had a deep rasp that accompanied her every breath. She was thin and frail looking.

I tried to keep telling myself she would be okay. I told myself she was just tired and needed to get more sleep. Deep down I knew this wasn't true my mother spent most of the day sleeping.

I refused to admit that my mother was clearly ill and in need of medical attention.

My mother's condition continued to deteriorate so much so that my mum's sister had to move in to look after us.

The doctor looked grave, "How is she?" my aunt asked. I could feel the warm tears prickling at my eyes as I listened from behind the door. Please let her be okay, I don't know what I'd do if…

"I'm sorry, your sister is a very sick woman. She has contracted a severe form of influenza, there's nothing we can do." The doctor said sadly. 

It couldn't be! My mother was strong, she had put up with so much! This shouldn't be happening! If only my father had been here he could have helped her! If he'd sent us more money maybe we could have gotten her help sooner.

"How long does she have?" my aunt whispered her voice catching at the back of her throat. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes threatening to fall as we both awaited the answer.

"I would suggest you prepare yourself to say goodbye." The doctor responded gravely. 

She nodded, thanked the doctor and showed him to the door. She gave him his fee but he placed his hand on hers and said "No you keep it, give your sister the goodbye she deserves."

My aunt stood in the hallway and sobbed, I stood at the doorway looking at her I didn't know what to say or do. "Oh William." She whispered pulling me in for a hug which I gratefully returned. "You go in and see your mother." She whispered gently.

I nervously walked into the bedroom and sat gingerly on the end of the bed. This isn't right no one should be scared of their own mother. 

"William?" she whispered hoarsely

"Yes mother" I whispered taking hold of my mother's hand. It was then that my fear vanished I wanted to make my remaining time with my mother count. I wanted her to die happy.

"You must promise me something, William." My mother whispered. 

"Anything." I whispered fighting back yet more hot tears.

"Promise me you will be happy and that you wont feel guilty. That, William, is all I ask." She whispered softly. Her breathing was becoming more laboured I knew it was almost time. 

"I love you mother." I said softly kissing her gently on the cheek.

My mother was too weak to respond but a felt a slight squeeze to my left hand that told me she loved me too. I felt her life slip through my fingers.

My aunt stood silently watching us from the door with silent tears streaming down her face.

My aunt did as the doctor told her and used his fee to give my mother the goodbye she deserved. My mother had been popular where we stayed, all the residents of our village came to the small service we held for her.

We all cried tears of love and loss for my mother.

"I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your mother, William." My aunt said sadly, gently squeezing my shoulder before leaving me alone.

I knelt down and kissed the headstone and whispered, "Goodbye mother." The headstone was a wash of my salty tears.

"You ready?" My aunt asked returning a few minutes later. I nodded not trusting my voice. Without a word my aunt gently guided me from my mother's graveside.

"You shall stay with me, William." My aunt said as we approached her home.

That night when I lay in bed I pulled out the gold medallion, the last thing my father sent me.

I knew what I had to do.

I was going to find my father.

**Please review!**


	2. escape

**Chapter2 Escape **

**Hey everyone this was originally written as a oneshot but I have had a**

**few requests to continue the story so here is the next chapter. Please**

**read and review!**

**One again thanks to my wonderful beta reader DarkoBender, have some cookies. **

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing, nothing at all!**

I lay in bed waiting until I was certain my aunt had gone to bed. When

enough time had passed I slipped out the bed wincing as my foot

touched the one squeaky floor board. I waited another few minutes

until I was certain my aunt wasn't going to burst into my room.

I crept down the stairs making sure I left the note for my aunt on the

small table that stood by the door.

I did it. I was now free to search for my father, only trouble was I

had no idea where he was or how to find him. I wasn't going to give

up, I had to find him. I stood in the middle of the street trying to

gather my thoughts and formulate some kind of plan.

"The harbour!" I ran down to the harbour even if my father wasn't

there I felt certain someone there would know something of his

whereabouts.

I stood in the middle of the deserted harbour, everyone I had asked

had never heard of "William Turner the merchant sailor". I had been so

sure once I got here someone could take me to my dad, after all he

spent more time at sea than he did at home.

I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion take over me. I felt drained. I sat

on the pier edge and cried, I had no idea what to do. I felt alone,

lost and young. All I wanted was my mother to hold me in her arms and

tell me everything would be okay.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next time I opened my

eyes the sun was beginning to rise and there was an aging man with a

worried look on his face standing over me.

"How yeh feeling lad?" The man asked worriedly.

"Fine, I just fell asleep," I answered groggily.

"What were yeh doing out 'ere in the first place, a young lad like

yerself," The man asked in a friendly voice.

"I was looking for somebody," I said helplessly. I was too tired to

even bother making something up.

"What about yer parents lad?" The man asked gently.

"My mother's dead and I came here to try and find my father," I said.

I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes again when I

realized just how pathetic I sounded.

"Who's looking after you now?" he man asked gently. I didn't want to

lie to the man as he seemed keen to help me but I knew if I told him I

was being looked after by my aunt who would most likely be having a

nervous breakdown after discovering my note and empty bed I would be

sent back.

"Come on board with me son, I'll look after yeh," The man said,

helping me climb to my feet.

"What's your name?" I asked more out of curiosity than suspicion there

was something about him that made me place my trust in him

immediately.

"Tom Hainey, Captain of the HMS Starliner, now yeh come wit me lad tis not safe fer a young lad such as yerself ter be out here 'specially with the amount ah pirate attacks that have taken place lately. Yeh can work fer me merchant ship is always in need ah a young pair ah hands" Tom answered with a smile.

I needed eagerly I didn't fancy the idea of spending the night outside.

"What's yer father's name lad? Never know I might be able to help

yeh." Tom said stopping as we approached his ship.

"William Turner" I said quietly.

I didn't hold much hope that he would know anything of my father's

whereabouts which is why his response took me by such surprise. It

took a long time for his words to sink in.

**Please review tell me your thoughts!1 I should mention I am going on holiday but I will update as soon as possible I will be back in a week please leave me lots of reviews to come back to I really need to know how you all feel about this fic!**


	3. family ties

**Chap3 Family Ties**

This chapter will probably be quite short but I think it's needed! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They encouraged me to carry on with this fic even though it was only meant to be a one shot! Please, please read, review and enjoy!

POV changes in this chapter from Will to his aunt, for this chapter only! 

Disclaimer  
I own nothing! 

**Thanks to DarkoBender my amazing beta reader!   
**  
I couldn't believe it! The boy had only being staying with me for one night and I had lost him! I can't describe the fear that filled my body when I entered his room to see how he was, only to discover his empty bed!

I searched the entire house for him hoping that he was merely hiding in a dark corner somewhere, trying to come to terms with the death of his mother.

When I had searched every room in the house realization struck, William was out in the streets alone. The thought made me sick with worry, the streets were no place for a young boy who was addled by confusion and grief!

I tried to think of where he might be, I tried to think of places a ten year old boy would go if he wanted to run away from the harsh world. 

My mind drew at a blank, it was then that it became clear that I knew nothing about my nephew.

That didn't stop me feeling wracked with guilt, the one thing I promised to do for my sister was to look after her son and see to it that he was safe and happy and I couldn't even do that. I had lost him and he hadn't even been in my care for a full day!

I ran out of the house and began desperately searching the town for William, my distress growing by the second.

I forced myself to sit and calm down so I could try and think of where William may be. After sitting for a few minutes it came to me, it made perfect sense!

His father! William would have run off in an attempt to try and find his father. It occurred to me with more dread than my not knowing where he was as I now knew the extend of the danger he was in.

The only thing Will knew about his father was that he was a merchant sailor, he hadn't seen or heard from his father in many years.

I ran down to the harbour going on the assumption that Will would have gone there in search of information of his father's whereabouts or better yet, his father.

When I got there I began frantically asking questions but no-one knew what I was talking about or if they did they were hiding it well.

I was at a total dead end I didn't know what else I could do. I ambled home, upset and disappointed. Walking into my house, I noticed something I hadn't seen before on the table. It was a letter from William.

_  
Dear Aunt Mary,  
I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. There's something that I need to do, I don't want to tell because I don't want you to stop me.  
Please don't worry thank you for letting me stay.  
Love you lots.  
Love William.  
Xxxxxxxx_

Despite William's begging for me not to worry the note made me worry more! All I could do just now was go home and hope that William would realize that finding his father was very unlikely and so he would return home! I just hoped that time would be soon!

**Please review!**


	4. acceptance

**Chapter4 Acceptance **

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews please keep them coming they mean a lot to me thanks!

Disclaimer  
If it appeared in the film then I don't own it!

Many thanks to my beta reader DarkoBender!

I loved living on the HMS Starliner with Tom and his crew, I carried out all my tasks on the ship without a single word of complaint. My main jobs were to keep the decks clean and help the kitchen staff serve dinner.

All these jobs kept me busy, which was good as it stopped my thoughts drifting back to my Aunt Mary, between my chores and being as close as I was to finding my dad, I didn't feel as guilty as I knew I should.

Tom had become good friends with my dad after they had worked together on the same ship for several months.

The final thing Tom had told me about my dad filled me with shock, I just couldn't see how it was possible. My dad had left the Navy two months before my mum and I last heard from him. It took a while for the realization to sink in, the last two months my father spent away from us he hadn't been with the Navy! This left the question of where had he been?

After a while I forced myself to accept the fact that I wasn't going to find my father. I told myself it wasn't worth it if he couldn't be bothered keeping in touch with us and letting us know where he was then I wasn't going to waste my time trying to find him.

I formed a close relationship with Tom he was the closest thing I had to a father I grew to love him very much, he was the closest thing I had to a family, he was all I needed.

The thing I liked best about Tom was the weapons that he had, they were shiny and had amazing patterns. I longed to use one or to know how such fine patterns could be created.

One day when Tom was out on deck issuing the daily orders to the crew I slipped into his room and picked up one of the swords. It was heavier than I thought it was I had to use both hands to fully support the weight of the sword. When I became used to the weight of it in my hands I began swinging it about imaging I was lost in an epic battle was an evil pirate Captain. I stopped suddenly holding the sword sheepishly in my hands when I heard Tom enter the room.

"Having fun?" Tom asked with a slight grin.

"I'm sorry Tom, I just wanted a small shot, please don't be angry with me, Tom. I wont do it again," I begged I couldn't stand the thought of Tom being angry with me.

"I'm not angry with you William, don't worry. Let me ask you a question William, how would you like to learn how to use that sword properly?" Tom asked smiling.

"Yes please, I would love that!" I said excitedly.

"Very well we shall begin this afternoon," Tom said still smiling.

Over the next few weeks my sword fighting skills were improving dramatically thanks to my daily lessons from Tom. I looked forward to the lessons it was the only time I got to spend alone with Tom.

* * *

"Captain, there's a strange ship approaching!" A crew member yelled from the crows nest.

Tom took out his spyglass and scanned the horizon, he cursed under his breath. I had never heard him swear before so I knew we were in trouble.

Before Tom could give any orders there was a loud explosion followed by the sound of cracking wood.

**Please, please review!**


	5. I'll watch over you

**Chap5 Hold On **

**Hey thank you so much for your kind reviews! please keep them comingfor the final chapter of this fic!**

**Disclaimer **

**Don't own a bloody thing, not one little thing, always knew I should have been a mouse.**

**Many thanks to my beta reader DarkoBender **

I looked up in horror as the mast fell with the sickening sound of snapping wood. I looked out at the sea and saw a dark ship firing at us.

I pulled my sword out, I wanted to help, this was my chance to show Tom what a good teacher he was! I ran across the deck but before I could get very far I was stopped by Tom, "Get below deck lad, it's not safe up here!" he said breathlessly.

"No! I want to help, you taught me how to fight, please let me help!" I begged trying to sound braver than I felt. I saw Tom was shaking his head and I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes, "This is a pirate attack lad, and not just any pirate attack lad, it's an attack by one of the most feared ships in the Caribbean!" Although Tom was yelling it was hard to hear him over the shots that were being fired from both sides.

I wanted to help but I also didn't want to be seen as disobeying Tom's order so I did as I was told and ran below deck. I could hear the battle taking place above me I could hear the chilling screams of the crew as they were slaughtered mercilessly. I remained below deck just as Tom told me to do. I just kept hoping he was okay I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to him.

I didn't understand why the pirate ship had attacked us, Tom told me pirates had no interest in small merchant ships such as ourselves as they didn't have enough loot that would make it a worthwhile risk unlike the much larger merchant ships or other pirate ships.

I could hear voices above deck above the explosions the voices were not clear but from what I could make out it sounded like the man was looking for something. The next voice I heard was Tom's, he was saying something about it not being here and wouldn't a merchant ship be the last place to find what he was looking for.

Thank God Tom's alright I thought to myself, but what of the rest of the crew? A second thought asked. I dreaded the answer their horrid screams came back to mind. I wondered what the man was looking for.

A thick silence hung on the ship I stayed below deck for a while longer I assumed the battle was ending I nervously made my way above deck trying to prepare myself for the horrors I may find.

The sight made me feel sick I had to bite back a whimper, the decks were a wash of blood. The crew of the HMS Starliner lay dead or dying in a tangled horrific heap.

I scanned the decks for Tom, he had to be okay he was the Captain, he would be alive I assured myself, although I didn't really believe it.

Then by the helm I saw it, Tom lay slumped over the helm broadly, a profuse amount of blood staining the wheel and deck as it seeped from his body in horrific amounts.

No, please let him be okay, I thought hysterically making my way to his side as fast as I could dodging the bodies that lay lifelessly on the deck.

I glanced out to the horizon and saw the ship was departing, thank God I thought quickly.

I gently lifted Tom from the helm and lay him on the deck. I looked desperately trying to see where the blood flow was coming from, then I found it the blood was coming from a deep stab wound in his stomach. "William?" Tom rasped the sound of his voice made me jump.

"Oh Tom, it's going to be okay," I soothed while thing how, how the hell was it going to be okay? I was stuck in the middle of the Caribbean on a ship full of dead men and a dying Captain!

"My crew…" Tom muttered his breathing was becoming laboured and raspy.

"They're dead," I said quietly trying to stem the flow with my hands but the blood just flowed faster I wanted to stop it but I didn't know how. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as Tom made a small gasp of pain.

"Get off the ship William, use the lifeboat don't stay here any longer lad, go," Tom wheezed. I didn't even know there were lifeboats on the ship but I refused to go anywhere until…Tom's breathing was shallow after a few minutes it ceased this was the second time this had happened to me. My world fell apart again.

I silently stood up with tears running down my face as I saw Tom's blood on my clothes I was searching for the life boats when I heard an explosion and the sound of shattering wood.

Before I could register what happened I fell into the sea I felt the cold hit my like icy daggers. I hauled myself onto a piece of wood. I saw the dark ship sail out of sight before I sank into unconsciousness.

When I next awoke I found myself lying on the deck of another ship with a girl standing over me who told me she would watch over me.

I took comfort in that thought, although I also knew Tom and my mum were watching over me. With that thought I sunk back into unconsciousness.

**Okay that's it! Slightly soppy ending I know but there you go! Please review!**


End file.
